


Falling for the First Time [Additional Content]

by Wolfloner



Series: Falling Verse [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Consentacles, Epilogue, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eddie Brock, Riot Symbiote (Mentioned), Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Epilogues, deleted scenes, non-canon what-ifs, oh my!A follow up to my fic "Falling For the First Time" (link in Author's comments)





	Falling for the First Time [Additional Content]

**Author's Note:**

> [Falling for the First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386505/chapters/40919639)  
> . 
> 
> I strongly recommend reading that first. :) (Although you can probably get away without it for at least the first chapter)
> 
> This first chapter is the Epilogue for Eddie's POV. There will be _at least_ three other chapters (Spideypool Epilogue, a cut scene, and a non-canon scene). Maybe more.

By the morning of the next day, Eddie had firmly decided that he needed to finish recuperating  _ anywhere _ else. Not that he wasn't incredibly grateful to Peter and Wade, but he just didn't have the energy to keep up with them.

 

**We should have made you rest more,** They murmured.

 

_ No, Love, I'm fine. Just tired. _

 

He still accepted Wade's offer to put him up in a nice hotel—certainly nicer than he'd have been able to afford on such short notice. 

 

It even had its own kitchenette. What the fuck? “I'm pretty sure this place is bigger than my apartment,” Eddie mused as he walked around the large room. 

 

“Yeah well, after what you went through, I figured you could use somewhere nice to relax a bit, you know?” Wade said with a shrug. 

 

Eddie dragged a hand through his hair. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Everything. You guys have—”

 

“Don't worry about it,” Wade waved off his gratitude. “And give me a call if you two decide to go eating anyone before you leave the city. I've got a list of people who need taking out.”

 

“You gonna split the bounty with Us?”

 

Wade laughed. “Sure. 10/90.”

 

“Bullshit. We're doing all the hard work.”

 

“Nah, I've seen V eat. It's not hard work. Tracking the person down, getting them somewhere alone, acting as your backup in case someone we don't want knowing about the situation shows up…  _ That's _ the hard part.”

 

Eddie just rolled his eyes. “25/75. Or We'll just go hunting on Our own.”

 

“I know you're bluffing,” Wade countered. “You don't want to piss of The Avengers.”

 

They cackled in Eddie's mind, making him jump. They were quick to flow soothingly over his frayed nerves in apology.

 

**Sorry. It's just that We've already pissed off The Avengers once. We're not concerned about doing it again.**

 

Before Eddie could ask what they could have possibly done, They showed him flashes of Their memories. How they fueled Peter's indignation into anger until he lashed out and cut ties with Stark. How after that they'd managed to  _ bond, _ to create something new.

 

He really did try to ignore the spike of jealousy that hit him at the memory. But he couldn't quite keep the emotion at bay when he could feel how excited They had been at the time. 

 

**Eddie, it's not—**

 

_ I know. _ He assured Them.

 

“Fuck The Avengers, apparently,” he said to Wade.

 

“Yeah, V didn't seem to be a fan.”

 

**But We know the sort of people Peter would be ok with Us eating, if it comes to that.**

 

“They're pretty confident that We don't need to bluff.”

 

“Fine. 25/75. Because I don't like the idea of you two trying to drive back to California without eating something first.”

 

“Is that sweet or weird?” Eddie asked after Wade left.

 

**“It's sweet,”** They offered, forming out from his shoulder.  **“He's worried about you.”**

 

Eddie sighed and dropped heavily onto the bed. “We'll be fine.” Absently he patted at his pockets. “Fuck. Guess my phone is… well, who the fuck knows…”

 

**“The room has a phone,”** They gestured towards the off-white corded phone that seemed to exist in every hotel room.  **“Calling Anne?”**

 

“Yeah.” He crawled over to the phone and dialed her number. “She's probably worried sick.”

 

“This is Anne Weying.” Her voice was bright and comforting over the line.

 

“Hey, Annie.”

 

There was a moment of silence where Eddie could easily picture the way Anne's eyebrows were knitting in confusion. “Eddie?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Eddie, oh my God. Where the hell have you been? Why are you calling from a New York area code?”

 

“I feel like that part's probably obvious, and that I'd only be insulting—”

 

“Eddie!”

 

“Because We're in New York. We came up here for a case and uh… things got a little out of hand.”

 

“No one's heard from you in over a week,” she accused.

 

“Yeah, like I said, out of hand. Everything is ok now, though. I just wanted to let you know that I was… You know. That I'm good. And I'll be back in a few days.”

 

Annie wasn't easy to convince, especially since Eddie wasn't really feeling up to actually  _ explaining _ what had happened. Not over the phone. And not yet. 

 

He felt even more drained after the phone call. Fuck.

 

Their concern rippled across Their bond. 

 

**“Do you want to talk to Us about it?”** They asked.

 

“You can just read my mind, can't you?”

 

**“We can,”** They huffed.  **“But talking can be therapeutic for humans.”**

 

Eddie just huffed right back. “I don't want to talk.”

 

He draped his arm over his eyes as he felt Them flowing through his body. Checking him over. Searching for anything else  _ physical _ that might still be hurting him. 

 

He was confident They wouldn't find anything.

 

Physically, he was fine. More than fine, really, knowing Them. This bone crushing exhaustion had nothing to do with the malnutrition or the way that Riot had eaten away at his organs…

 

No, instead what was haunting him was the way that he couldn't stop thinking about what it had felt like to have Riot inside him. He'd stripped away everything that made Eddie,  _ Eddie,  _ until he was little more than just a husk to puppeteer. 

 

He wanted to shut his mind off. To find a way to forget it had ever happened. Because right then, despite Them acting out of care and love for his body, it just felt too fucking similar. 

 

“Darling, can you—” He faltered. What did he want to ask? What could he even ask?

 

For the first time in what was actually months, but felt like lifetimes, he wanted his body to be his own. 

 

He didn't want Them to leave. He didn't want to be alone. He just also didn't want to be reminded of…

 

**“We're sorry,”** They whispered, nuzzling against his neck.  **“We never wanted anything like this to happen to you, Eddie.”**

 

“No, I know.” Eddie blinked away the tears he could feel burning behind his eyes. 

 

Then They were withdrawing, pulling all of Themself into a ball that settled carefully around his stomach.  **“This is the most We can do,”** They explained.

 

“That's not what I…” Eddie frowned. That definitely felt worse, he decided. “Please don't do that.”

 

**You think We feel too similar to Riot.** Their tone wasn't accusatory, or angry, or even bitter. They sounded _ hurt. _

 

And Eddie could feel the conflict buzzing in Their mind. They understood, but that didn't keep the comparison from stinging. 

 

“You're  _ nothing _ like Riot,” he insisted. “You don't  _ use _ me like he did. It's just…” Rather than try to speak the words, he offered up his own memories from the last week. How every day Riot would come into his cage, and flow into his body. Investigating every fucking cell of him, trying to  _ understand _ . 

 

Riot couldn't grasp what made Venom strong, but that didn't keep him from trying. It didn't keep him from invading every memory he had—even things he hadn't thought about in years. 

 

And he'd given fucking commentary on everything he saw. He was quick to point out every one of Eddie's flaws and failings. Even those from when he was a child and only trying to  _ survive _ .

 

_ “ _ **_Your father recognized what useless offspring he had created,”_ ** Riot had hissed, sounding far too pleased with himself.

 

Then he'd picked though Eddie's memories of Them. Meeting, bonding, arguing, fighting… Everything that eventually lead to their uncertain cohabitation turning into love and partnership. 

 

He could still feel Riot's disgust at the emotions They had shared.

 

They bristled at the memories Eddie showed them.  **“We want to bring him back to life so that We can kill him again!”** They growled. It was an irrational feeling that They'd never really understood before that moment.  **“In fact,”** They continued,  **“Wade killed him the first time. We deserve a turn.”**

 

Eddie couldn't help but smile at Their indignation. “Yeah, We should definitely have been the ones to kill him,” he agreed.

 

After a few moments They slowly started extending back out. They were cautious, though, wary about making him uncomfortable again.

 

“Please, Love, just… I like when it's You touching me.”

 

They purred as they continued weaving themselves back throughout his body.  **Love you, Eddie,** They said.  **Every part of you. You're not a loser. Or a failure. You're perfect.**

 

_ You're mine, _ They didn't say, but the feeling was so intense that words weren't needed. Feeling Them thinking in terms like that—as a completely separate entity from Eddie—was so rare it was startling. His breath caught at the intensity of the possessiveness washing though him.

 

He wondered if it should have concerned him. It didn't.

 

“Yes,” he managed instead. “Yours.”

 

Their pleasure at his words crashed over him, and less than a second later They had returned to every cell and fiber of his being. 

 

**“And we are yours,”** They added, rising up from his stomach to look down at him. They ran Their tongue over his face.  **“We want…”** They paused, a twinge of uncertainty echoing between them.

 

“What do you want, Love?”

 

**“To take care of you. Erase everything that Riot did. Make you feel better.”**

 

Eddie pushed himself up on his elbows so that he could catch the end of Their tongue with his mouth and gently—but pointedly—suck on the tip of it.

 

Their shape shivered at the sensation.

 

**Eddiiieee,** They rumbled, unwilling to draw back, even with the uncertainty compounding in Their mind.  **You… you should be resting.**

 

_ I've _ been _ resting. Please, Love? _

 

They finally pulled their tongue free at that.  **“We… we want this too,”** They started carefully.  **“But this isn't a healthy coping mechanism.”**

 

Eddie could kick himself for taking psychology classes in college. He'd be amused at the way they were being used against him, but right then it was just frustrating. 

 

“No, it isn't,” he agreed. “But all I can do right now is  _ think _ and I just need to turn that off for a bit.”

 

They hesitated a moment longer before thin black tendrils shot free and started working to remove Eddie's clothing. 

 

Whenever Eddie tried to move to assist, They would gently take control of his muscles until he relaxed into the hold, and just let Them work. 

 

**“Let us take care of you.”**

 

“Yeah, ok,” he agreed. Them taking control of his movements felt nothing like Riot's grip on him. They were gentle and soothing, while Riot had been nothing but a force of nature.

 

**“Stop thinking about him.”**

 

“I promise I'm trying.”

 

Amusement didn't translate well to Their largely featureless face, but Eddie could sense it all the same. 

 

**“We'll have to try harder to distract you, then.”**

 

He was nude now, and completely at Their mercy. He swallowed as They tilted Their head, looking over him. They were considering Their options.

 

**“Put your arms up above your head.** ”

 

Eddie's understanding was instant. He lifted his arms and crossed his wrists above his head. Their approval warmed him as he felt a thin tendril wrap around his wrists, just a light touch. 

 

They could have easily maneuvered him how They wanted him, but that wasn't the point. The point was giving him the choice and letting him  _ choose _ to cooperate. To submit.

 

Another bit of Them wrapped around his neck. Just another weight, with no real force behind it. While he wouldn't have said “No” if They wanted to choke him, he had a feeling that wasn't in the cards for the day.

 

**Would you like us to?**

 

_ Maybe. Yes? I don't know. _

 

Calling what they did “choking” was probably a misnomer, as there was no point that Eddie couldn't breathe, even with Their claws pressing in around his neck. They made sure he always had enough oxygen running through his system. Instead it was a game of Eddie's instinctual fear fighting with the intimate trust he placed in Them.

 

They shuddered and twitched as Eddie thought about it, the cord around his throat tightening for just a moment before They backed off. 

 

**“Not today,”** They told him.  _ But soon, _ went unspoken. 

 

Eddie didn't bother with words, and instead only thought his compliance.

 

**“The thought is appealing though. Reaching into your lungs, your bronchioles, your alveoli, controlling the very oxygen in your blood.”**

 

His dick twitched at Their musings. Handing over that much control  _ was _ appealing.

 

Instead the tendrils that had removed his clothing busied themselves by smoothing over his body, touching  _ everything _ . Two rubbed and pinched at his nipples until they were stiff and sore. 

 

**“We can even enter you here, if We want,”** They told him, one of the tendrils thinning until Eddie could only barely see it before it prodded at his nipple, seeking a duct to invade.

 

“Ah.” Eddie jerked away from the touch, anxiety and discomfort at the thought overwhelming his previous surrender. “No, I can't—”

 

**“Shh,”** They withdrew, licking apologetically at his chest.  **“We're sorry, that's too much right now. We won't.”**

 

_ Right now?  _ buzzed in the back of Eddie's mind. Was that something They wanted to do to him? 

 

They could talk about it, he reasoned. Later. Much later. 

 

“Weird ass alien,” he muttered affectionately as he calmed back down. They wrapped lovingly around his heart, helping his pulse to slow and even out.

 

**“You've enjoyed all the other ways We've penetrated you,”** They pointed out.  **“Even when you were certain you wouldn't.”**

 

“I'll think about it,” he conceded. Even if it didn't hurt, Eddie struggled to imagine how it might feel good. But They had surprised him before. 

 

He gasped when something that could only fairly be called a tentacle wrapped around his dick, coiling around it from base to tip and  _ pulsing. _

 

“Fuck.”

 

They chuckled and brought their face up close to his.  **“That is the idea, yes.”**

 

As They nuzzled against his face, another thin tendril formed and pressed against his ass. He groaned as They pressed inside of him, slowly but steadily filling him up. He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed this kind of intimacy until he had it again. 

 

He could feel an echo of his pleasure reverberating between Them through Their bond, and Eddie moaned and swore. There was no way he could last long like that.

 

**You'll last as long as We want you to,** They said, licking at his lips until he obediently opened his mouth for Their tongue to enter. He sucked and caressed it as well as he could, even as it slid to the back of his throat and he gagged around it. 

 

**Relax** , They commanded, and Eddie could do nothing but obey.

 

As soon as he got his gag reflex back under control Their tongue slid even deeper. The tendril in his ass pressed onwards too, filling more and more of him until Eddie wondered distantly if it were possible for it and Their tongue to meet inside him.

 

His fingers clawed at nothing as pure sensation washed through him. They were everywhere.  As deep inside him as They'd ever been, and all over every inch of his skin.

 

_ Fuck, please!  _ His hips jerked up into the tentacle wrapped around his cock. 

 

**Please what?**

 

_ More. _

 

He could feel the satisfied growl deep into his soul. 

 

Two more tendrils joined the one in his ass and started working their way inside him, stretching him wider than They ever had before.

 

It burned. Fuck did it burn. He cried out around the tongue in his throat, and he couldn't stop himself from writhing and struggling against the intrusion.

 

**We've got you, you're ok,** They soothed, but didn't relent.  **You asked for more.**

 

He nodded and managed to relax as They tightened Their grip on him, holding him still. 

 

**Ours,** They purred. 

 

Despite the pain, his cock hasn't flagged at all, and Their attention seemed to return there, finally stroking the sensitive flesh. 

 

**Ok?** They asked.

 

_ I'm ok. _

 

**Do you still want** **_more?_ **

 

_ Maybe. _

 

The grip around his cock tightened and another thin piece of Them circled the tip. But this time They waited until he was able to recognize the suggestion and agree.

 

_ Goddamn. _ That was what They'd referred to earlier. He'd balked repeatedly at the idea of having anything go  _ inside _ his dick, but once he'd finally agreed to give it a try… He fucking loved it. It was still strange, but it was such a pleasant stretch, just on the right side of  _ too much _ . 

 

And it allowed Them to press deliciously against his prostate in an entirely new way.

 

_ Fuck, yes, please. So good. _

 

**Do you want to come?**

 

_ Yes! Please, Love, please. Let me come. _

 

His ass and jaw ached. Hell, his whole body ached with how strung out he was. Every nerve felt like a live wire. 

 

All around and inside him, They pulsed and shuddered until Eddie could only sob as his orgasm was torn from him. 

 

They waited until his mind came back down from the rush of hormones that flooded his brain before slowly pulling Themself free. 

 

In a distant fuzzy way he was aware of Them checking over his body and making sure that They hadn't injured him. 

 

_ Thank you,  _ he thought languidly. 

 

**We promised to take care of you.**

 

He only had the energy to hum in reply. 

 

**Did you enjoy that? We weren't too rough?**

 

Eddie blinked. They could just as easily  _ sense _ how Eddie felt about what They'd done. But They wanted to hear it in his own words instead. They valued his opinions, and how he wanted to express them.

 

_ Maybe don't shove three tentacles in me at once without warning next time, _ he suggested.  _ But I think I… I needed rough.  _

 

They coiled into a ball on his chest and Eddie happily ran his fingers through Them. 

 

He'd definitely stopped thinking, that was for sure. He hadn't been able to conceptualize anything but Them and the sensations coursing through him. He'd felt completely and utterly helpless. But it had been a choice, and one he'd made eagerly.

 

_ You always take care of me, Darling. _

 

They nipped affectionately at his shoulder.  **Always, Eddie.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@Wolfloner1990](https://twitter.com/Wolfloner1990)  
> Discord: Wolfloner#9177  
> HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)


End file.
